1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an inkjet printer configured to perform printing by ejecting ink onto a print medium.
2. Related Art
There have been known information codes such as two-dimensional codes typified by a barcode and a QR code (registered trademark). For printing images of such information codes on paper or the like, on-demand printing has attracted attention from the viewpoint of small lot production of a wide variety of products. Above all, a line inkjet printer which allows easy speed-up of printing speed is expected to perform printing of information codes.
Here, a barcode, for example, specifies information by using a pattern of bars (black lines) and spaces (white lines). Meanwhile, since an inkjet printer forms dots by permeation of ink into paper, bars printed as a barcode by the inkjet printer are likely to be thick by ink bleed. This may result in reduction in reading accuracy for barcodes printed by the inkjet printer. Likewise, also for other types of information codes printed by the inkjet printer, reduction in reading accuracy due to ink bleed may occur.
To address this, it has been known to reduce an amount of ink ejected per dot in printing of an information code by an inkjet printer. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-237059 describes a technique in which an ink ejection amount for dots in the outer edge portion of each print region in an image that forms an information code is set to an amount smaller than an ink ejection amount for the other dots in an inkjet printer.
By reducing the ink ejection amount at least for the outer edge portion of the dots that form the image of the information code and thus reducing the size of the dots as described above, thickening of bars in a barcode, for example, is suppressed.